Magnolia Chien Kreide
Magnolia Chien Kreide is a first year student attending Shade Academy, played by Birdy Leisenswig . Stats 200 UNASSIGNED EXP Basics Name Magnolia Chien Kreide (Pronounced). Maggie for short. Gender Magnolia identifies as female. She has always identified as female due to her mother treating her as female all her life, like buying her feminine clothes and referring to her with she/her pronouns. As such, she naturally came to identify as female. Species Poodle Faunus. Magnolia has a dog snout, complete with a dog nose, long dog tongue, and a sharp pair of canine teeth. Voice Her voice actor is Charlyne Yi Appearance Body Type Magnolia is short for her age and gender at birth. She's thin, particularly at the waist. She has slightly curved hips, but her pants and pads on her waist make her hips look a little bigger than they really are. Outfit Her main outfit consists of a light grey sleeveless shirt and brown baggy sweatpants with light brown circles on the ankles, tucked into a pair of white boots. On top of this she wears a belt with two green cloth pads lined with a gold colored hard material on her waist, and two other pads on her neck, connected together with a brown collar with a piece of imperial topaz on it. A white handkerchief is connected to the collar. She also wears long white gloves with gold bands on the wrist. Backstory Maggie grew up in a rich family made up of models. The plan was to have Maggie follow in their footsteps, but she was born with a dog snout, instead of something less out there like dog ears. Because of this, her family didn’t know what to do with her. Despite everyone in her family saying she has no future in modeling, her mother didn’t listen to what anyone had to say and pushed it on to her starting from age 6. This was also when she started attending private schools. Maggie always liked learning, and she was one of the smartest if not the smartest student in her schools. But she ultimately hated school because of her peers, who would routinely bully her and insult her snout, which is what led to her feeling subconscious of it, as well as hating modeling. Her mom and her mom’s model workers always made her try to put on all these clothes she didn’t like and were taking pictures of her and she hated it. In her early years it was always just screaming and an overall bad time. Later in life she started to just get on with it in the hopes that it would be over quicker. But that was a big mistake, as it led her mom to believe that she finally started to enjoy modeling and putting on all these different outfits, and so prematurely put her to be in a kids beauty pageant. Long story short, it was terrible. She cried and ran off on-stage. It caused a major embarrassment for her mother. After that, it sorta just stopped. Her mom would make her try something on now and then, but she stopped the modeling classes for her. It was bitter-sweet for Maggie. On one hand, hey, she didn’t have model, but on the other hand, she still felt so embarrassed about what happened, and sometimes people would mention it near or to her, just adding to the embarrassment. When Maggie was 15, she went on a fancy field trip to some ruins in Vacuo. She thought she was gonna hate it because of how hot it is there but she ended up liking it. It was still hot as hell there but she was super interested in the ruins itself, particularly the glyphs that lined the walls of the inside. She started to doodle them on her homework and notebooks, and she drew them all the time at home. Sometimes she’d research real life glyphs and draw those, but other times she just drew random symbols. (HEY I DIDN’T FINISH THE BACKSTORY IN TIME CAUSE IM A GOOF will finish later) Personality She’s sweet, shy, and pretty nerdy. She's also kinda awkward and gets embarrassed easily. Despite her somewhat socially awkward nature, she actually likes company, and gets lonely easily. She’s quiet, but once she gets to know you better, starts to open up. She's very smart, and has pretty good reflexes too. A main thing about her is that she’s very self conscious about her body. This mostly stems from both her gender at birth and her dog snout, which has been made fun of and been called ugly by her family and peers for most of her life. As a result, she mostly wears unrevealing clothing and feels uncomfortable when she wears something she usually wouldn't wear. Her thinking her body is unappealing is why she doesn't really get into relationships, as she feels nobody would want her. Despite this, she secretly longs for one and, while also making her uncomfortable, is happy when people compliment her. Résumé Occupation Education Growing up in a rich family, she's, until attending Beacon University, has been attending private schools her whole life. She really enjoys learning and classes, but ultimately hated school because she was always teased and bullied because they perceived her as ugly. Combat Weapon While not being a traditional weapon, and technically not being used as one ,Magnolia’s weapon is chalk. On missions she carries a small bag on her belt that's full of chalk in case she runs out. This ties into her semblance, as she can’t use it without anything to draw with. Semblance By drawing specific sigils (Symbols believed to have magic properties) on a hard surface, she can activate certain attacks, defenses or spells depending on the sigil she draws. The effect of the spell depends on the symbol she draws. List of sigils she can activate: Weak Shield: Materializes a rectangular screen of light in the direction of the arrow in the symbol. It can be broken with 1 or 2 attacks. Simple Beam: Shoots a grey beam of light that does a small amount of damage in the direction of the beam in the symbol. Sudden Shock: Shocks everyone within a 5 feet radius. This doesn’t do damage, but the shock makes people trip. Also, if someone is standing within the symbol when it was activated, it’ll paralyze the person for 5 seconds. Mist: Draws moisture from the air near the symbol and disperses it, creating a big cloud of mist. It doesn’t work well or at all in places with dry air. Medium Shield: Materializes a shield of light that can withstand strong attacks before shattering. Unlike the Weak Shield, the Medium Shield is a dome that covers the symbol as its activated. The domes size is 2 meters more than the size of the sigil. Pillar of Fire: Shoots a pillar of fire up from the sigil. It's powerful, but drains a lot of aura. Gust: Blows a continuous gust of wind from the sigil. Magic Pull: While being activated, the point of gravity near the sigil will increase, drawing anything and anyone near it. Strong Shield: The shape and size of the shield is the same as the Medium Shield, but it's completely impenetrable. However, keeping it active drains a GREAT deal of aura. Teleport: Allows teleportation to other Teleport sigils while standing within one. However, it doesn’t allow teleportation to other Teleport sigils 1 mile away. Illusion: Creates a hyper realistic hologram of whatever Maggie wants to create. The image cannot go outside of the sigil itself, and the more complex the image looks, the more aura it drains. Explosion: Activating it creates a small explosion. Its very damaging, but takes A LOT of aura away and, as the explosion destroys the ground below it, is one use. Other Abilities Having a dog nose, Magnolia sense of smell is 20 times better than the average human. Obviously, its not as nearly as good as n actual dogs sense of smell. Future Outlook Intended Career Become a huntswoman, or a teacher at one of the four combat schools if she decides hunting isn’t her thing. Character Development Become more open and less reserved to other people and slowly begin to be comfortable with her body. She will achieve this through support from other people, especially from a specific character that is unknown at the moment. Goals As of right now, her only real goal is to become a huntswoman, although she will eventually want to be comfortable with her body in the future, and she may develop additional goals later on. Music Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ae0Ug3njCMk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRhvdTEvqk8 Trivia * Magnolia's favorite food is carrot cake. * Her Myer's Briggs personality type is isfp. * She enjoys reading, flowers, video games and fighting. * Her birthday is May 16th. ** As such, her birthstone is emerald and her zodiac sign is Taurus. Gallery Magnolia paint picture.png Magnolia rinmaur.png|Magnolia made in rinmarugames.com magnolia high as fuff.png|Magnolia under Cerise's semblance. By Birdy Leisenswig Timeline/EXP Season 1 You Will Be Required to Adapt - 220 EXP * Attends testing and gets really high The Face of Death (Quite Literally) - 15 EXP * Tries to help Grim but is scared by it and hurts it ;-; Bigger and Better Things - 30 EXP * Stays in the bathroom as they head to Vacuo via airship Like It Was a Disney Film - 80 EXP * Goes on a disastrous date with Ratka, who's engaged to another. Disney! Category:Characters